And we danced
by Haru-loves-all
Summary: Izaya leavs his jacket in a bar, when he comes back to get he meets a blond bartender.
1. Sorry if this stinks

**(a/n) hey everyone! Ok so this is a songfic basd of the song 'we danced' by Brad Paisley. I hope you like it and please RR!!!**

It had been a long day,at the bar, I had lost my temper and almost got fired, luckily the owners' sons were there and convinced the manager not to fire me. I was really thankful that Kida-san and Ryugamine-san had helped me but I was surprised at how well they got along, after all these families hated one another and only merged their companies(aka chain of bars/clubs)because of the profit benefit or at least that's what I thought… my opinion as to why the companies merged changed when Kida and Ryugamine left and I caught a glimpse of the too kissing. Not long after the apparent power couple left my manager came and told me that in order to pay for the damage I caused I'd have to work over time, I didn't have any problem with that so long as I still got paid.

So now here I was, standing in an empty bar at 2:30 am, cleaning the floor. I heard the bell on the door jingle and didn't look up as I said "we're closed" the only response I got was a calm "I know", his answer really pissed me off, seriesly of you know where closed then why did you come in here! I was about to yell at the guy and scare him off when he continued his previous sentence with "I think I left my jacket here", and the anger in me dissipated. I remembered one of my coworkers shoving a black fur lined jacket in my arms and telling me to put it in the lost and found, I let out a sigh and said "I put one behind the bar earlier, it's probably yours", he let out a squeal of excitement and grabbed my arm, when I was able to see him I swear my heart skipped a beat. I don't know what I was expecting to see but I knew it wasn't this, after all who expects to see a slender, average height(but short compared to me) male, with pale white skin, silky jet black hair, and the brightest(and only)red eyes I had ever seen.

I didn't get much time to think about his (oh so beautiful) features as the sticky substance I had been trying to clean off the floor decided now was the best time to stick to my foot and make me fall. The other male laughed as he walked over and offered me a hand up, I was annoyed by his laughter but took his hand anyway. Once I was up he asked me why I fell over. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the stinky stan that was responsible for my humiliation, he looked over at the gooey mess and wrinkled his nose in disgust while exclaiming "what is that stuff" I shrugged and said "beats me". After a moment I sighed and nelt back down too clean up the mess, it wasn't long before one of the cleaning rags was removed from the soapy water and a new set of hands joined me in cleaning. I looked at the stranger in surprise for a moment before deciding to ignore it and just be thankful for the help, that sadly did not last long as he soon started to tease me about not scrubbing properly, I of course retaliated with some jabes of my own. Before I knew it we were lost in a conversation that unfortunately ended why too soon because we finished cleaning the goo off the floor and he asked me for his jacket again. I forced myself not to show how disappointed I was that he was leaving, I really didn't want this moment to end. As I pulled his jaket out of the lost and found I got an idea,I smirked when I walked out from behind the bar the second I was close enough he reached for his jacket but I quickly pulled it out of the way and said "You'll only get this back on one condition". He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly before asking "and what condition might that be ''? My smirk grew as I held out my hand and said "you have to dance with me". His eyes widened for a moment before a smile crossed his face and he reached out with a quiet "I'd love to"...

And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

For the next few weeks Izaya - he told me his name after the dance - stopped by after work and with dinner and helped me clean. Despite all the fun we had I was starting to feel really guilty because I still hadn't told him about my strength, which was totally unfair because he had told me about all kinds of terrible things he'd done … or at least I thought they were terrible, he seemed pretty damn proud of all the crap he pulled. I knew it was wrong, I mean how am I supposed to build a relationship with him if I can't even tell him one of the biggest partes of my life, I knew I needed to tell him and my friend Celty had given me some advice on how to do it. The plan was simple, I just needed to ease him into it by slowly lifting heavy things until we got to the point where he started asking questions, then I could explain it to him without saying I was trying to hide it from him. But sadly I never had luck that good and the plan was quickly interrupted by a bar fight and my far too short temper.

It had been a normal day, Izaya stopped by with a box full of sushi for dinner. He sat on one of the stools and told my boss I was on break. For the next 15 minutes we just hung out, talking, eating, and ocashanaly kissing, or feeding each other a piece of our food, our last few moments of fun where interrupted by a commotion at the other end of the bar and my coworker Anri running over to tell me there was a fight that they needed help breaking up. I went over to the guys who caused me to turn away from my wonderful date fully prepared to run them out with as little force as possible. They didn't listen to my demand that they leave so I was left with no other choice but to step between them, but when I did one of ther flying fistes cloked me in the jaw. The two morons laughed like the punks they were, this ignited the short fuse of my anger and before I knew it tables were thrown, chairs were smashed, and every one in the bar fled(except my coworkers who were hiding in the back, calling the usual repair men). I was broken out of my anger induced hase by a quiet "wow" , I spun around in a panic instantly recognizing Izaya's voice. Izaya was staring at me in shock "I-Izaya im, im... " I tried to apologize but he put up a hand to stop me, he slowly brought his hand up too his mouth and raped an arm around his stomach, I thought he was going to be sick but instead he started laughing… In Between Laughing fits he said "oh man shizu-chan *laugh* I knew you had anger issues but *laugh* don't you think this was a bit excessive*laugh*" now I was the one who looked shocked, I forced myself to ask "y-your not scared" Izaya looked up at me still panting from his laughing fit and smiled, he walked over to me and raped his arms around my neck, he pressed his forehead to my mine and whispered "why would I be scared, it's not like your going to hurt me and even if wanted to" his smile quickly turned to a smirk "you wouldn't be able to catch me anyway" he kissed me quickly and yanked my bow tie off before spinning on his heels and running off...

And from that moment

There was never any doubt

I had found the one

That I had always dreamed about

A couple months later I was staying late and Izaya offered to come by and help me clean. I felt really nervous when he got here because I had decided to do something a little crazy, and that's saying something coming from me. I put off my decision until the last moment. He was about to leave but I grabbed his arm and nervously asked him to stay, he tilted his head to the side and asked "shizu-chan whats wrong"? I took a deep breath and nealt down while pulling a diamond ring out of my pocket. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I asked "Izaya, will you marry me"?

His eyes filled with tears as he muttered "your so unpredictable" under his breath. He took my hand And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before

I can't explain what happened on that floor

But the music played

We held each other close

And we danced

Yeah, we danced

I was knocked out of my memories by the sound of the bridal chorus. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I swear my heart stopped when the doors at the back of the church opened because… Izaya looked beautiful in white.


	2. 1

**(a/n) hey everyone! Ok so this is a songfic basd of the song 'we danced' by Brad Paisley. I hope you like it and please RR!!!**

It had been a long day,at the bar, I had lost my temper and almost got fired, luckily the owners' sons were there and convinced the manager not to fire me. I was really thankful that Kida-kun and Ryugamine-kun had helped me but I was surprised at how well they got along, after all these families hated one another and only merged their companies (aka chain of bars/clubs) because of the profit benefit or at least that's what I thought… my opinion as to why the companies merged changed when Kida and Ryugamine left and I caught a glimpse of the too kissing. Not long after the apparent power couple left my manager came and told me that in order to pay for the damage I caused I'd have to work over time, I didn't have any problem with that so long as I still got paid.

So now here I was, standing in an empty bar at 2:30 am, cleaning the floor. I heard the bell on the door jingle and didn't look up as I said "we're closed" the only response I got was a calm "I know", his answer really pissed me off if you know where closed then why did you come in here! I was about to yell at the guy and scare him off when he continued his previous sentence with "I think I left my jacket here", and the anger in me dissipated. I remembered one of my coworkers shoving a black fur lined jacket in my arms and telling me to put it in the lost and found. I let out a sigh and said "I put one behind the bar earlier, it's probably yours", he let out a squeal of excitement and walked closer, when I was able to see him I swear my heart skipped a beat. I don't know what I was expecting to see but I knew it wasn't this, after all who expects to see a slender, average height(but short compared to me) male, with pale white skin, silky jet black hair, and the brightest (only) red eyes I had ever seen.

I didn't get much time to think about his (oh so beautiful) features as the sticky substance I had been trying to clean off the floor decided now was the best time to stick to my foot and make me fall. The other male laughed as he walked over and offered me a hand up, I was annoyed by his laughter but took his hand anyway. Once I was up he asked me why I fell over. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the stinky stan that was responsible for my humiliation, he looked over at the gooey mess and wrinkled his nose in disgust while exclaiming "what is that stuff" I shrugged and said "beats me". After a moment I sighed and nelt back down too clean up the mess, it wasn't long before one of the cleaning rags was removed from the soapy water and a new set of hands joined me in cleaning. I looked at the stranger in surprise for a moment before deciding to ignore it and just be thankful for the help, that sadly did not last long as he soon started to tease me about not scrubbing properly, I of course retaliated with some jabes of my own. Before I knew it we were lost in a conversation that unfortunately ended why too soon because we finished cleaning the goo off the floor and he asked me for his jacket again. I forced myself not to show how disappointed I was that he was leaving, I really didn't want this moment to end. As I pulled his jaket out of the lost and found I got an idea,I smirked when I walked out from behind the bar the second I was close enough he reached for his jacket but I quickly pulled it out of the way and said "You'll only get this back on one condition". He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly before asking "and what condition might that be"? My smirk grew as I held out my hand and said "you have to dance with me". His eyes widened for a moment before a smile crossed his face and he reached out with a quiet "I'd love to"...

And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

For the next few weeks Izaya - he told me his name after the dance - stopped by after work and with dinner and helped me clean. Despite all the fun we had I was starting to feel really guilty because I still hadn't told him about my strength, which was totally unfair because he had told me about all kinds of terrible things he'd done … or at least I thought they were terrible, he seemed pretty damn proud of all the crap he pulled. I knew it was wrong, I mean how am I supposed to build a relationship with him if I can't even tell him one of the biggest partes of my life, I knew I needed to tell him and my friend Celty had given me some advice on how to do it. The plan was simple, I just needed to ease him into it by slowly lifting heavy things until we got to the point where he started asking questions, then I could explain it to him without saying I was trying to hide it from him. But sadly I never had luck that good and the plan was quickly interrupted by a bar fight and my far too short temper.

It had been a normal day, Izaya stopped by with a box full of sushi for dinner. He sat on one of the stools and told my boss I was on break. For the next 15 minutes we just hung out, talking, eating, and ocashanaly kissing, or feeding each other a piece of our food, our last few moments of fun where interrupted by a commotion at the other end of the bar and my coworker Anri running over to tell me there was a fight that they needed help breaking up. I went over to the guys who caused me to turn away from my wonderful date fully prepared to run them out with as little force as possible. They didn't listen to my demand that they leave so I was left with no other choice but to step between them, but when I did one of ther flying fistes cloked me in the jaw. The two morons laughed like the punks they were, this ignited the short fuse of my anger and before I knew it tables were thrown, chairs were smashed, and every one in the bar fled (except my coworkers who were hiding in the back, calling the usual repair men). I was broken out of my anger induced hase by a quiet "wow" , I spun around in a panic instantly recognizing Izaya's voice. Izaya was staring at me in shock "I-Izaya im, im... " I tried to apologize but he put up a hand to stop me, he slowly brought his hand up too his mouth and wrapped an arm around his stomach, I thought he was going to be sick but instead he started laughing… In Between Laughing fits he said "oh man shizu-chan *laugh* I knew you had anger issues but *laugh* don't you think this was a bit excessive*laugh*" now I was the one who looked shocked, I forced myself to ask "y-your not scared" Izaya looked up at me still panting from his laughing fit and smiled, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, he pressed his forehead to my mine and whispered "why would I be scared, it's not like your going to hurt me and even if wanted to" his smile quickly turned to a smirk "you wouldn't be able to catch me anyway" he kissed me quickly and yanked my bow tie off before spinning on his heels and running off...

And from that moment

There was never any doubt

I had found the one

That I had always dreamed about

A couple months later I was staying late and Izaya offered to come by and help me clean. I felt really nervous when he got here because I had decided to do something a little crazy, and that's saying something coming from me. I put off my decision until the last moment. He was about to leave but I grabbed his arm and nervously asked him to stay, he tilted his head to the side and asked "shizu-chan whats wrong"? I took a deep breath and nealt down while pulling a diamond ring out of my pocket. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I asked "Izaya, will you marry me"?

His eyes filled with tears as he muttered "your so unpredictable" under his breath. He took my hand And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before

I can't explain what happened on that floor

But the music played

We held each other close

And we danced

Yeah, we danced

I was knocked out of my memories by the sound of the bridal chorus. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I swear my heart stopped when the doors at the back of the church opened because… Izaya looked beautiful in white.


End file.
